


Guess

by Sulla



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming, Slash, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulla/pseuds/Sulla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Guess<br/>Author: Sulla<br/>Summary: Jack dabbles with somnophilia to Ianto's great enjoyment<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor am I making money from writing this.<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Warnings: graphic m/m sex, somnophilia (sex with one partner asleep)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd PWP. Hope someone enjoys it, I certainly liked writing it. Don't be looking for plot though - you won't find it!

*****

It was a dream. How exactly Ianto knew it was a dream was not immediately apparent, for it had all the earmarks of solid, staid reality; Jack kept handing him a broom, and what was more realistic than that? Ianto refused the broom repeatedly, only to have it shoved back into his hands. He handed it back, becoming more and more frustrated at his employer's adamant demands.

Ianto paused for a moment in his dreaming consciousness and contemplated the physical stimuli his body was registering. The broomstick was smooth, warm, thick. Jack's hand was on his, holding his hand wrapped around the wood's girth. And somehow, the hand holding the broom was behind his back. Confused and distracted, Ianto squeezed his fist absently, and that was when he knew for sure it was a dream, because even though Jack was in front of him, he was also behind him, his position made fully evident by the raw-sounding grunt he breathed into Ianto's neck.

Full awareness swept back upon Ianto, and the knowledge that Jack was masturbating with Ianto's own hand while he slept hit the younger man with a deliciously hot punch to the chest. Jack, thinking Ianto was asleep, was using his body to find his own pleasure; however much that should have disturbed Ianto, he was rather baffled to find that he was immensely turned on by this turn of events.

Ianto slowly came to the realization that Jack's movement had stilled and the dense, warm air in Jack's quarters felt pregnant with expectation. The hand wrapped around Ianto's twitched, and the penis he was holding throbbed.

"...Ianto," Jack whispered, hesitant, almost a statement rather than a question.

Ianto thought hard, thought fast. How did he want to play this? Should he reply to Jack, and if so, should he reply with a rebuff of the other man's advances, or with quiet encouragement? Should he reply vocally or with his body language, or reply not at all? Should he be angry, or feel taken advantage of? Ianto's own cock, which had already been hard with his habitual morning wood, was now resembling an iron bar against his stomach, aching with suppressed arousal. He didn't know what was the 'correct' response would be, but suddenly and somewhat violently he came the realization that he wanted nothing more than to grind his cock into the bedsheets and present his arse to Jack to be fucked. God, he felt _wanton_.

Feeling the blood flood his face and neck with embarrassed arousal, Ianto decided to play it cool for awhile and see where Jack took this. Hoping his flush would not be noticed in the muted darkness of Jack's quarters, he snuffled quietly into his pillow, mumbling what he hoped would sound like innocent sleep-talk under his breath. He then stilled, feigning sleep in what he hoped was a convincing manner.

Behind him, he could feel Jack smile against the nape of his neck. The hand holding Ianto's tightened again and gently and ever-so-quietly Jack began to push his cock into the circle of their combined grip. The pre-come gathering at the tip spilled over with this movement, allowing some slickness into the mix, and Ianto found himself reveling in the little puffs of hot air Jack sent rushing by his ear. As he continued rutting into their fists, he rested his other hand gently upon Ianto's bare hip, stroking slightly, squeezing here and there, cupping one firm buttock and then the other, in a way that had Ianto thinking that he was groping him and sizing him up for further 'use'. It was all Ianto could do to restrain himself from responding physically and vocally to these soft provocations. He wanted to press back against Jack's body, wanted to offer himself up for opening. He wanted to grab Jack, climb atop him and simply rut against the man until he spilled messily all over the both of them. Barely repressing a needy shudder, he refrained, and concentrated on breathing evenly and deeply in the attempt to maintain his sleeping appearence.

Ianto was almost at a breaking point already, and if Jack didn't do something to take this further very, very soon, he was not going to be able to maintain the ruse. And almost as if it was at this thought, Jack stilled, and carefully extricated himself from their joined hands. He felt Jack move up against his back and buttocks, moulding himself head to toe behind Ianto, and finally a hand came down, and with a light, delicate touch, he lightly grazed his fingers up and down the length of Ianto's aching cock.

Unable to restrain himself, Ianto released a long, drawn-out and rather breathy moan. Attempting to cover it up, he nuzzled his face into the pillow, away from Jack's warm lips which had been mouthing silent words against his neck. The motions of the fingers on his cock never stopped, never even paused in their measured strokes. Thinking that it was perfectly normal to thrust against any kind of penile stimulation in one's sleep, Ianto allowed his hips to begin slow rolling thrusts; he simply couldn't stop himself.

So lost in the delightful stimulation was he that he was surprised when Jack spoke to him again.

"...Ianto... are you sleeping, my boy?" The almost inaudible question was punctuated by a wet, open-mouthed kiss on Ianto's neck.

Mind racing, Ianto remained silent. Jack too had stilled all movement and seemed to be waiting for Ianto to reply. Did he believe that Ianto was sleeping? Did he know it was a faked slumber? Ianto didn't know, and eagerly yet slightly apprehensively he waited to see what Jack would do.

After what seemed like an intermenable amount of time had passed with no sound coming from Ianto but his soft, carefully rhythmic breathing, he felt Jack pull away and lean across to the other side of the bed. Ianto knew exactly why, and was not in the slightest bit surprised by the reappearance of the other man's slick fingers probing at his entrance. With his other hand Jack stroked Ianto's side, running his hand down a smooth white flank to make sure that both of his knees were pulled up in the fetal position, baring his entrance for Jack's perusal. Finding this to be so, Jack finally brought his free hand around and grasped Ianto's cock in a slick, smooth grip, gently stroking him as he added a second finger into the younger man's arse.

"You beautiful boy, you gorgeous man. Your arse is so hot and tight; what will you be dreaming of while I fuck you?" whispered Jack, mouth just behind Ianto's ear.

Ianto felt himself flush afresh. Nothing got him hotter than dirty talk from a lover, and Jack knew it well. How many times had they messed around with the comms during meetings and evenings alone in the hub? Jack loved spilling filthy comments into Ianto's ear while he was on the phone with some clueless tourist, or making preliminary calls to various officials on behalf of Jack. Honestly, sometimes Ianto had no idea at all how they ever got any work done in this place.

Fighting to maintain his breathing, Ianto wasn't expecting it when Jack introduced a third finger into his arse, stretching him wide while he concentrated the other hand's attentions on circling pressure around the head of Ianto's cock. Another moan was pulled out of Ianto against his will, and he had begun to minutely thrust his hips forwards into that hand and back onto the fingers protruding into him. Jack had to know he was at least on the edge of sleep by now. Why didn't he just fess up and 'wake up', so he could be free to do as he pleased? He thought it through and decided that it was simply laziness on his part, mixed with not a small amount of curiosity. This way he could just lie there and _feel_, and not worry about performing himself, and he was curious as to what would Jack say and do if he thought Ianto was asleep?

Ianto was on the edge of giving it all up and begging for it when Jack finally pulled out his fingers, replacing them with his cock. One long, slow, delicious thrust and Jack was buried to the balls in Ianto's arse. Losing track of what he was supposed to be doing, Ianto released a long, gutteral moan as Jack stilled when he was as deep as he could go. Ianto arched his back and shoved his arse backwards as if to impale himself further, and Jack flexed his pelvic muscles, causing his cock to jerk and pulse deep within the younger man's arse.

"Are you with me now, Ianto?" asked Jack in a barely audible whisper which Ianto came very close to answering. He couldn't though, not when he'd gone this long. "No?" Jack laughed quietly. "All right then, don't want to disturb your beauty sleep, do we, my boy? No matter how badly I want to pound into you, how much I love impaling your sweet arse over and over again on my cock, spliting you open like a ripe peach, drenching you in my come..."

Ianto was dying here.

"...no matter how badly I want you screaming your pleasure so the others can hear it still echoing in the Hub hours from now, I will keep it quiet and soft because I love when you're asleep. So soft and malleable, so warm and sweetly scented even for a man."

Every third word was punctuated with an inward thrust that nudged unerringly against his prostate, and Jack's hand never stopped stroking his cock. Ianto was melting in bliss.

After some considerable length of time, during which Jack's speed and force never went beyond gentle and slow, Jack finally seemed to be loosing control. He was panting in Ianto's ear and the hand on the younger man's cock became erratic.

"Ianto... Ianto..." Jack cried softly and with one final, deep thrust he stilled, and Ianto could feel the cock inside him pulsing with each jet of warm white come that filled him. Jack remained inside him for some time afterwards, giving minute thrusts, and Ianto could feel the other man's come coating Jack's cock as he sloshed around inside him.

Ianto was still dying here. He clenched his arse around Jack's cock, silently reminding him that his business wasn't over. Jack chuckled, and with a sigh he pulled out of Ianto.

"Yes Ianto, I haven't forgotten you," said Jack, still maintaining the whisper he had spoken with thus far. He pulled his body away from Ianto for a moment, then suddenly dove down and spread Ianto's arse cheeks one-handed, while still stroking his cock, and placed his tongue squarely into the stretched hole his cock had just vacated.

At this new sensation, all pretense of maintaining the appearence of sleep fled Ianto's mind. He cried out loud, clutching the bedsheets and shoving his arse back into Jack's face. Jack made hungry slurping noises as he ate the younger man out, sucking hard on his entrance, taking his own essence back into himself. Ianto came with a surprised shout, spurting all over the sheets, arsehole clenching on Jack's questing tongue. Then Jack rose up and turned Ianto towards him for the first time that morning, and kissed him full on the lips, sharing this come with his partner.

Ianto licked his lips as Jack flicked on the bedside lamp. When he looked over at the older man, he was pleased to see a very self-satisfied look on his face.

"So," Jack said, "when exactly did you wake up?"

Ianto smirked back.

"Guess."

*********

End.


End file.
